Semi-Automatic Rifles
Semi-automatic rifles '''are a type of rifle that fires a single bullet each time the trigger is pulled, automatically ejects the spent cartridge, chambers a fresh cartridge from its magazine, and is immediately ready to fire another shot. They may be operated by a number of mechanisms, all of which derive their power from the explosion of the powder in the cartridge that also fires the bullet. A semi-automatic rifle may be originally designed to be semi-automatic (such as the American M1 Garand or Russian SKS), or a civilian version of a military assault rifle design that lacks its fully-automatic fire mode. Semi-automatic rifles were first widely adopted by militaries during World War II, and briefly usurped bolt-action rifles before being replaced with select-fire automatic rifles such as the AK-47 and M14. Considered overall the best rifle, for it being very common, loads of ammo. But a full-automatic rifle may be a better choice for close quarters against human enemies, if you can find one. Against zombies, full-automatic is just a waste. List of common semi-automatic rifles *AR-15 - Semi-auto only civilian/law enforcement variant of the M16 family. 90% part commonality with M16/M4. 20-30 round capacity standard. Versatile for accessories, sources: Sport and outdoor stores, gunshops *AK-47 Sporter - Semi-automatic civilian variant of the AK family of rifles. Generally made by Arsenal and other companies like Izhmash. *M1 Garand - .30-06(7.62x63mm) semi-automatic rifle, common in the Second World War. Eight round capacity. *M1 Carbine - .30 Carbine caliber carbine. Fifteen or thirty round capacity. Despite naming, does not have any similarities to the M1 Garand. *SKS - 7.62x39mm precursor to the AK-47 and its variants. Ten round capacity. *Ruger Mini-14 - Semi-auto ranch rifle designed to look like a scaled down M14. Originally .223/5.56x45mm, it has 5, 10, 20 and 30 as possible capacities. Mini-30 variant uses 7.62x39mm with similar ammo capacity. *Ruger 10-22 - An excellent beginner's rifle available for less than two hundred dollars. It is chambered in .22 LR. *POF 308 - As it's name states it is in fact a .308 rifle, piston driven which makes it far more reliable than other AR rifles. *M1A - Sporting version of the M14 battle rifle, reliable and compatible with parts and ammunition, something to consider, civilian .308 and military 7.62 NATO rounds are compatible, almost no ballistic difference, but civilian rounds have more pressure than military rounds, civilian rifles will shoot both and be unharmed after long times, but military rifles will be damaged after a long time. *MK-17 - Sporting version of the SCAR-H, easy to keep clean and lubbed, easy to keep fed (with .308 cartridges), accepts both SCAR standard magazines and SCAR P-mags, very versatile in the matter of accessories. *Remington ACR - Versatile and reliable rifle, made of composite materials, uses STANAG magazines and P-mags. Utilizes 5.56x45mm *FS2000 - Civilian sporting version of the FN F2000, accepts 5.56 NATO STANAG Magazines and when modified P-mags *MK-16 - Civilian version of the SCAR-L, uses 5.56 NATO rounds, accepts STANAG mags and P-mags. *LE-901 - Colt sporting AR type rifle uses .308 (7.62 NATO). Magpul P-mags are recommended. *PTR-91 - Civilian sporting version of the G3 battle rifle, magazines won't be common unless your military uses the G3 rifle or you live near the Mexican border (In the case you are from the USA) *SA58 - FN FAL sporting variant, .308/ 7.62x51 NATO *VZ 58 - CZ-58 sporting variant 7,62x39 *Gewehr 43:''' World War 2 era semi-automatic rifle, chambered in the 7.92mm Mauser and holds a 10 round detachable box magazine. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Rifles